Arthur Read's Adventures Series
Join Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy, Alan (aka The Brain), Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern and Prunella as they travel outside Elwood City meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'List of "Arthur Read's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Robin Hood'' ''Season 2: *Arthur Read's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Arthur Read Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Arthur Read Meets Hercules'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Wind in the Willows'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Arthur Read and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Tarzan'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Tarzan 2'' *''Arthur Read's Adventurs of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Fox and the Hound (Full Movie)'' ''Season 3: *Arthur Read Meets Turbo'' *''Arthur Read Gets Tangled With Rapunzel'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Arthur Read Meets Thumbelina'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Snow White and the Dwarfs'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Arhtur Read Meets Bambi (Full Movie)'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' *''Arthur Read Meets Bolt'' *''Arthur Read and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' ''Season 4: *Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Arthur Read Gets Frozen'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2'' Arthur Read's Adventures Team: *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *The Brain *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *Prunella Deegan 'Future Members:' *Chanticleer *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Rat and Mole *The Elephants *Napoleon and Lafayette *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Quasimodo *Cash *Dixie *The Gummi Bears *Gusto *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *The Great Prince *Balto *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Po the Panda *Minerva Mink *Sergeant Tibbs *Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus (Kim Possible) 'The Rough Gang:' *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Shere Khan *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart *The Duke of Weselton 'Voice Cast:' *Michael Yarmush as Arthur Read 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Arthur (TV Show)' *'The Aristocats' *'Tarzan' *'The Fox and the Hound 2' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Mickey and the Beanstalk' *'The Wind in the Willows' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2' *'Peter Pan 1 & 2' *'Rock-a-Doodle' *'Disney's Adventures of Gummi Bears' *'101 Dalmatians' *'Dumbo' *'Bambi 1 & 2' *'The Jungle Book 1 & 2' *'Frozen' *'Kim Possible' *'Bolt' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films